The Trouble with Smart Girls
by shaid
Summary: "She was going to kill him and no one would ever find his body."


I had been reading this manga for a while and noticed there weren't many stories for it... and a plot bunny chewed my ear off Wednesday night so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it and will review. Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Five, Amazon would carry it in English as well as in French and Spanish.

The Problem with Smart Girls

By Shaid

The guys had left and Shimizu Toshi's apartment was finally quiet. _Quiet but not empty_, he groused to himself, not quite irritated. He stared down at the couch where the odd little princess of their group lay, completely passed out. She'd fallen asleep while they'd been on movie number two; by movie four, no one had the heart (or the guts) to wake her. And of course, Hina had fallen asleep on _his_ shoulder so he'd been forced to put up with Nao and Takui whining for hours.

That wasn't even the worst of it. Masato had winked at him as she left, whispering that she'd called the other girl's parents, letting them know that Hina had fallen asleep watching movies and would spend the night at _her_ place. So of course, his Hime had to stay _here_ because Masato didn't actually _have_ a house in Japan right now and she was leaving again tomorrow. When he'd tried to complain, Kojiro had just shrugged at him and Tairaku had smiled smugly, each hauling one of the other two boys bodily out into the hall. _Crazy Masato_, Toshi thought. _Crazy Kojiro and Tairaku, too if they think I'm going to let them off easy. They have no idea._ He looked down at the couch and shook his head.

_Only you, Princess_, he sighed, pulling the slightly crooked glasses off her face and tucking them into his shirt collar. She stirred a little but settled back down with a soft sigh. _Only you could make the six of us so crazy._ He watched her as he mulled over his options. _I could let you sleep here, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I could carry you to the guest room and you could sleep there? _ He thought about that for a moment, eyes shifting from the girl on the couch to the hall. _If you're going to stay here you might as well sleep in a bed. Not like we don't have enough_. He crouched down and carefully slipped his arms under her, gently pulling her close; she was light, but he made sure he had her secure before walking down the hall. She nuzzled her face against his chest, the crown of her head just under his chin.

And if he bent his head to breathe in the scent of her hair and perhaps drop a kiss there- Well, no one was there to see and the hall wouldn't talk.

He stopped at the door to the guest room and glared at it for a moment. Here, she'd be in the dark. She didn't mind the dark, he knew, not like he did. She would be fine and would probably sleep until morning. Still, he shook his head and moved on. She'd kill him; she'd hit him and scream at him and call him a pervert but right now, he didn't care much. Hina was going to sleep in his bed.

The light was on, as it always was, and his bed was unmade. He grinned a little as he laid her down and set her glasses on his night stand. Heart hammering, he ran a hand through his hair, eyes still on her, lips still grinning.

She was going to kill him and no one would ever find his body.

But she looked so right there, with her head on his pillow and her skin pale against the dark silk of her hair. Hina wasn't perfect, he knew that. She was ditzy and had a temper and, honestly, her chest was a little smaller than he usually liked. She wasn't at all like any of the other girls he'd ever been interested in; most of _that_ type, he had to admit, were not all that bright. For him, that was good. Smart girls weren't as likely to let him do whatever he wanted without question. (Case in point: Hime.) And Toshi liked sex. A lot. He liked the bliss and the rush and the heat. He like making a girl scream or beg. So yeah, Hina was right, he was a pervert. Even that very first time, it hadn't been about emotion or feelings for him, just the sex. Thus, most of the girls he'd slept with were, to be perfectly honest, a just little bit slutty. Again, for him, slutty was good. They used him, he used them.

Hina wasn't like that and, most of the time, he was really glad that she was so different. She was unpredictable, exciting. She _saw_ him. Not the top student or the too-cool-to-care bad boy. Not the egocentric asshole or the poor little rich kid. She saw Shimizu Toshi; the scared, emotionally fucked-up man-child who really did care, who would do anything for his friends. Who would do anything for her. She saw him and she didn't run. Even scared, even when she shouldn't, she stuck by her friends. She stuck by him. That had forced him to realize that she'd become so important to him, he couldn't see life without her. He wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any girl, more than he'd ever wanted _anything_. But Hime was Hime and Toshi knew that no matter how much he wanted her, the likelihood of her reciprocating was slim to nil.

Looking down at her sprawled across his mattress, Toshi tried to forget just how many other girls had been in this bed. He tried not to think about the things he'd done to and with those girls. He tried to block out what his princess would look like when he did those things to _her_. How she would taste as he sucked on the hollow between her neck and her shoulder. How she would feel as he stroked her soft skin. What dips and hollows and curves would cause her to gasp and sigh and moan. How small and soft she'd be under him, her strong thighs wrapped around his waist as he found out just how hot and tight-

He had to look away. Letting out a long breath, he took a step back and adjusted himself. "This is all your fault, Hime," he whispered. "If you weren't so damn sweet and naive and strong and smart and loyal…" He stepped closer and leaned down; her bangs were in her eyes and he brushed them aside, gently caressing her cheek as he did. "If you weren't so- _you_, this wouldn't be an issue. I could have just fucked you months ago and forgotten about it." She stirred slightly under his hand and he stepped back again.

"But I'm never going to forget you, am I, Hime?" Toshi's voice was barely a whisper. He wasn't ready to admit it, even to himself, much less aloud, but Asou Hina had wormed her way farther into his heart than anyone else ever had. She had invaded, taken over and ruled him. And damn if he didn't want to rule her heart too.

She let out a small, curious hum and shifted, arms wrapping around her torso as she burrowed into the pillow. Her lips pulled into a pout and Toshi couldn't help but smile. "Are you cold, Princess? Here, this should help." He pulled the blankets over her and smoothed them out. Shifting her hair away from her face again, he smiled. "Sweet dreams, Hina."

Cracking his neck, he stalked over to his bathroom, muttering.

"Now for a really fucking cold shower."

End


End file.
